enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey
Skarloey *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo), Cannon Fodder *'Friends: '''Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies: Unknown *'''Voiced By: SodorFan2K10 Skarloey is a wise and old red narrow gauge tank engine who runs on the Skarloey Railway, which was named after him. He has a twin from the Talyllyn Railway called Talyllyn. Bio Skarloey is an old, wise engine who has been in service for over one hundred years! When he first arrived on Sodor, he was cheeky and got into many mishaps, resulting in him being covered in a tarpaulin until he could behave! In later years, Skarloey was sent to the Works upon the arrival of Peter Sam and Sir Handel as a reward for taking Sir Handel's train when he couldn't get it home. When he returned, he met Duncan and Rusty. When Arthur was catching up on some shunting work during a windstorm, Skarloey insisted that the young engine travel to safety. On the same day, he rescued Ivo Hugh and his passengers from falling off a bridge into some blazing fuel barrels! Skarloey was the lead explorer during the Ghost Engine Crusade with Rheneas and Duncan.He thought that the ghost was familiar. Skarloey now works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. During Sir Robert Norramby's search for King Orry's sword, Rheneas told Skarloey about how suspicious the entire search was, and Skarloey shared this information with Rusty later during the evening. Skarloey and Rheneas finally told Peter Sam, Duncan, and Sir Handel of their misgivings, mainly the full backstory and the various sightings of Proteus. Later that day, he and Rheneas talked about how Sir Robert Norramby likely obtained the map used in the search for King Orry's sword, and how it was time to reveal the full connections of the events surrounding the island in light of the recent events, and that they would stay informed of any recent developments. Persona Skarloey is wise and intelligent. He is looked up to by the younger engines, as he is the oldest engine on the railway, and he acts as a father figure to the engines and personnel on the Skarloey Line. He is good friends with Rheneas and Rusty, and is looked upon by all as an impeccable leader. His experience his noteworthy, and The Thin Controller has a strong bond with him, having known the engine his whole life. Appearances *'Season 1:' Dodge (cameo; remastered version), Double Whammy (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Two Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Rosie, Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Blunderbuss, Swan Dive (cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3: 'Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Gallery File:Crovan's Gate Maintenance Rack .jpg|Skarloey at Crovan's Gate Works near Millie and Paul the Mechanic. File:Crovan's Gate Yards.jpg|Skarloey and Paxton at Crovan's Gate Yard. File:Skarloey and Rheneas at night.jpg|Rheneas and Skarloey. File:Ee93 jawgc.jpeg|Skarloey. File:Skarloey with his driver.jpg File:Skarloey Duncan Sir Handel Mighty Mac.jpg File:The Blue Mountain Incline.jpg|Skarloey and Rusty at the BMQ|link=Skarloey File:Skarloeyonthebridge.png File:Skarloey, Proteus, and Byron.jpg File:Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg File:Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg File:Crovan's Gate Works with Ivo Hugh.jpg File:Skarloey and the Duke.jpg File:Ghost Proteus.jpg File:Swords clash!.jpg File:Skarloey is armed.jpg File:He's everywhere..jpg File:Skarloey swordfight!.jpg File:Skarloey title.jpg File:What a cast!.jpg File:Swords clash!.jpg File:Skarloey is armed.jpg File:Mille at the Depot.jpg File:He's everywhere..jpg File:Scot free 33.png SkarloeyandRheneasatthewharf.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at the wharf File:Swashbuckler45.png File:Swashbuckler43.png File:Swashbuckler38.png File:Swashbuckler39.png File:Swashbuckler41.png Swashbuckler31.png Samson at Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg SBatRpromo6.jpg SBatRpromo3.jpg Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry